Belle's Birth
by DisneyFan2002
Summary: A cute one-shot that I decided to write. Maurice waits for hours for the arrival of his newborn daughter, Belle. Although those hours were painful, it was all worth it in the end. Maurice and Celine welcome their new daughter to this world.


**A/N: Before I begin with this one-shot, I just want to say that all of my Beauty and the Beast stories will be based on the 1991 movie. I just love that version so much. I enjoy the 2017 version too, but the older one has a special place in my heart. Also, Happy Easter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast. It is owned by Disney.**

Maurice anxiously paced back and forth in the living room. His dear wife right now was giving birth to their daughter, and the midwife was there to help her, doing her job. The expecting father wanted to be there for his wife. Every scream she gave made him more nervous by the minute, and he wished he was there to comfort her. He would be there by her side, holding her hand, telling her that everything would be alright. He would also be hugging her rounded belly, checking to see if their sweet daughter was alright. Maurice was not only worried for his wife, but for his daughter as well. He wanted his baby girl to be born happy and healthy, and as a first-time father, he wanted the birth to go well.

"What if the baby doesn't make it?" he said worriedly. "What if Celine doesn't make it?"

Maurice had heard from a friend that his wife didn't make it due to birth being too hard for her. He definitely didn't want that to happen to his wife.

He sat down on the couch and sighed. It was his first and only time "experiencing" his wife giving birth. He was so nervous. He hoped that his beloved wife was alright. Maurice felt like it wasn't fair for fathers to sit out on the birth. They just had to sit and hear their wives screaming in pain. Maurice actually wanted to experience Celine giving birth, not just sit out on it. He felt like he wasn't fair enough to just do nothing when Celine had to go through labor for hours, waiting for their little girl to be born. He actually wanted to make his wife a little better than what she was now. Right now she was in awful pain, screaming when she had a contraction coming. If he was right there by her side, then he would show that he would make the birth worthy enough. Husbands and wives are made to be there for each other. He didn't understand why the rules didn't allow husbands to be there with their wives giving birth. It just wasn't right for him.

Maurice looked at his and his wife's bedroom door. The screaming had died down.

 _Maybe the contraction is over,_ he thought.

Even though the contraction was over, she would have to go through another one soon. Poor Celine.

Bored, Maurice got up from the couch and walked over to the nursery. The nursery was beautifully created, with the walls painted pink, a cute rocking chair, a window with pink curtains, a pink rug next to a baby pink baby cradle, a toy box, and other cute things that were needed for this little nursery.

The soon-to-be father walked over to the rocking chair. His wife would often read books aloud to her stomach. He giggled at the thought. Celine loved to read her unborn daughter books. It's as if their little girl was getting an early start on reading, but without the reading part.

Maurice found it adorable that Celine was reading books to her belly. In fact, she had been doing it for months.

 _It was early in the morning in Maurice's and Celine's house. In their bedroom, Maurice was fast asleep. He then woke up when he heard gentle talking. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Maurice got out of bed to see what was going on._

 _In the nursery in the rocking chair, Celine was slowly rocking herself, reading a book to her 7 months plump belly._

 _Her husband walked in. "Honey, what are you doing?"_

 _Celine giggled. "Reading, silly."_

 _Maurice chuckled. "I know that, but usually at this time you would still be sleeping."_

 _Celine looked at the time that read 6:15._

 _"But Maurice, I want to read to our baby early. Plus, I feel like she's getting educated early. Isn't that right, my little one?" she said playfully to her belly, stroking it. The unborn baby had been read to for months now, and the expecting mother kind of felt like she's been educated, even though she was not there to be taught to yet._

 _She felt a little kick as if the baby said "Yes, Mama!"_

 _Celine laughed. "She kicked!"_

 _Maurice walked over to his wife and placed a hand on her stomach, feeling his baby kick._

 _Celine kissed his hand. "You know, every time I read to her, she kicks and moves. I think I know what one of her hobbies will be."_

 _Her husband giggled. "She will definitely be like her mother."_

 _Celine just smiled and looked at her belly._

 _"Do you wanna go back to bed, my dear? It's still pretty early."_

 _"No thanks. You go back to sleep. Baby and I will just continue enjoying reading."_

 _"Alright." Maurice kissed her forehead and went back to the room._

"Uh, Maurice?"

Maurice got back to reality and turned around. He noticed it was the doctor.

"Oh, Dr. Augustin! I-I didn't see you there!" Maurice said.

Dr. Augustin chuckled lightly. "It's alright. I haven't been standing there for long."

"How's Celine? Is she alright? Is the baby alright?" Maurice felt like he should be asking a ton of questions right now. He was deeply concerned about his wife and child.

"Your wife is perfectly fine, Maurice. She will be having another contraction soon, though, but I know she will be fine. Also, the baby is doing great. She will be born happy and healthy."

"Oh, thank goodness! Doctor, I can't explain how thankful I am."

"Oh, no no! Thank the midwife! She's been doing mostly all of the work. I just came to check on things and to tell you information about the baby and stuff. Plus, the midwife's been doing the coaching, and she is doing an awesome job at it."

"But still, thank you. You've been keeping track of Celine's pregnancy, and she has been depending on you for checking on her over the months. I haven't ask for a better doctor."

"Why, I'm flattered! Thank you!"

"You're certainly welcome." Maurice grinned.

"Have you ate breakfast yet?" Dr. Augustin asked.

"No, and I'm not going to until my wife has given birth to our daughter," Maurice replied.

The doctor nodded. "I understand. You want things to go right, don't you?"

"Right? I want things to be perfect! I'm sorry, Dr. Augustin, but I just worry. What if giving birth is too hard for her?"

Dr. Augustin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maurice, listen to me. As her doctor, I'm certain that everything will be absolutely fine. Trust me."

Maurice definitely saw trust in the doctor's eyes. "Alright."

Time had passed. It was now 8:30.

Celine had been in labor for hours now, like since very late at night, as late as 1:00. She felt like the contractions would never stop. She gave out a scream.

Maurice winced. "Oh, how long is it gonna last?"

Inside the bedroom, Celine panted hard. A hand was on her big stomach.

The midwife had a wet cloth on her forehead for a bit. "Celine, you're doing great. Just about 30 more minutes, and you will be ready to push."

The contraction stopped. "Oh, thank goodness," she said kind of tiredly. "I just want to meet this baby already."

"I know, love, I know."

* * *

9:00 arrived. It was time for Celine to push.

"Alright, Celine, are you ready?" the midwife asked.

"Yes. I'm ready."

"Okay. One... two... three... Push!"

Celine tried her best to push. She did her loudest scream.

"Celine!" Maurice ran to the bedroom door.

"Celine, you're doing great! You have a long way to go, but love, I know you can do it!"

Celine groaned in pain. She pushed harder and she gave another loud scream.

Maurice knocked on the door. "Let me in! I wanna see my wife!"

"Maurice, not now! Your wife is busy pushing! Please go away."

"Doctor, please! Just for a minute!" he begged.

"Maurice, the doctor wants you to go. He'll call you when the baby is born," the midwife said.

Maurice worriedly went away.

* * *

Minutes had passed. Celine pushed and pushed and pushed. She also screamed and screamed and screamed.

"OOH, IT HURTS! I WANT MY HUSBAND MAURICE!" she yelled.

"Celine, you're almost there! It'll be alright, you have it!" the midwife exclaimed.

"CELINE!" Maurice went up to the door.

"Maurice, your baby is almost here! Please wait for a bit longer!" the doctor said.

Maurice plopped back down on the couch. He would be so glad that the long delivery process would be over.

* * *

Cries broke out throughout the house. They were strong, healthy cries. It was the most beautiful thing Maurice had ever heard.

The doctor opened the door and went to Maurice. "Congratulations! You have a happy, healthy baby girl."

The wait was finally over. Maurice could now see his wife and his new daughter.

He hugged the doctor. "Thank you, doctor. Can I go in now?"

"In a bit. We have to do some stuff," he said.

"Okay, doctor."

The doctor went back in the bedroom. The cries had quieted down.

Minutes later, the doctor came in. "You can go in now."

Maurice grinned, hugged the doctor again, and went inside to meet his new baby girl.

The midwife smiled at Maurice and went out, letting him see his wife and newborn daughter.

He saw his exhausted wife laying in their bed, holding their little bundle of joy who was wrapped up in a bundle of pink blankets.

"Celine.." He walked over to her and kissed her gently on the forehead.

His wife looked up at him tiredly, but happy nonetheless.

"Celine, you did it. I'm so proud of you." He hugged her gently.

"Oh, Maurice. We finally have our new baby girl. Our little Belle." The new mother looked down at her little miracle. The newborn had a small, rounded little head with eyes that are closed. Her nose was also small. She looked just like her mother.

Maurice looked down at her. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother." He kissed her little forehead lovingly.

Celine had tears in her eyes. After hours of labor, it was worth it to hold her newborn daughter, sharing the most wonderful moment with the best husband in the whole world.

Belle slowly opened her eyes for the first time. Her irises were a beautiful hazel color.

Maurice gasped softly. "Her eyes are hazel, darling."

Celine smiled at Belle. "They're beautiful."

"Hi, Belle," Maurice cooed. "I'm your Papa."

Little Belle made a sound at him.

Celine giggled. "Sounds like she loves her Papa."

Maurice just chuckled.

"Welcome to the world, sweetheart." Celine placed a kiss on Belle's forehead, then cradled her a little.

Belle cooed gently.

"Maurice, would you like to hold her?" Celine asked.

Her husband nodded.

Celine carefully placed Belle in Maurice's arms.

The new father had tears of joy in his eyes, holding his daughter for the first time.

Belle looked up at her papa with her big, hazel eyes of hers. It met his green eyes.

Maurice gently took Belle's little hand, playing with her small fingers.

Belle cooed and placed her little hand on his index finger.

Celine proudly looked up at her husband and daughter. She knew that Maurice would be a good father.

Maurice rocked her a little before putting the baby back into Celine's arms.

Newborn Belle opened her little mouth widely.

Celine giggled. "Oh, I know what you want." She pulled down her blue nightgown to begin nursing her.

Belle drank the milk.

That reminded Maurice of the animals. "Oh, that's right! I have to feed the animals!"

"Shh, Maurice, it's alright. We'll do that later, sweetie," Celine gently said.

"Okay, dear. Whatever you say." Maurice looked at his little one drinking Celine's milk.

"Wow, she must be hungry."

His wife chuckled.

"Hey, do you want me to get us some breakfast? You must be hungry."

"I am a little hungry, thank you."

Belle stopped drinking and yawned. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Maurice smiled at his beloved daughter. "Oh, Celine. After breakfast, you should get some rest. You haven't slept yet due to labor."

"I am tired. Labor is painful, but it's worth it and it's rewarding. You get to see your new baby at the end."

"You're right, Celine." Maurice looked down at this sleeping new life.

"Belle needs to go in her cradle, but I don't want to let her go. I just want to hold her forever." Celine kissed Belle.

"I understand, sweetheart. You can hold her for a bit longer. I'm gonna prepare breakfast."

"Okay, Maurice."

Maurice kissed his wife's and daughter's foreheads before leaving the room. He headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey, guys, do you want any breakfast?" he asked the midwife and doctor.

"Yes, please," Dr. Augustin replied.

"Yes, thank you," the midwife answered.

As Maurice made breakfast, he thought that this morning was the best morning he had ever had. He got to see his newborn daughter for the first time with his wife, and even though he had to wait for so long for his daughter to be born, it was so worth it for him. He knew that Celine would make an excellent mother, and he himself would do just as good. This day today would be the best day of his life.


End file.
